Non-volatile memory devices can be read from and written to in order to retrieve and store information. One type of non-volatile memory device is phase change memory, which may be arranged in a three dimensional (3D) cross-point architecture. In phase change memory devices, each memory cell is formed from a material that can be selectively transformed from one phase to another. For example, the material may be transformed from an amorphous state to a crystalline state by applying write voltages to the memory cell. Different states have different electrical properties, and can be sensed by applying a voltage to the material which, based on the present state of the material, results in a different electrical current being conducted through the cell. Therefore, selectively applying write voltages to the memory cells to set the material state provides a mechanism for storing bits of data which can later be read by applying a sensing voltage to the cell. While non-volatile memory devices have the benefit of retaining the stored information even when power is removed from the device, such devices typically suffer from limited write endurance and retention. That is, repeated accesses to the memory cells for read and write operations exert stresses on the components and memory cells of the device. As a result, memory devices can undergo physical changes and degradation over the life of the device.